Our Songs
by doodleswriter357
Summary: A bunch of drabbles based on songs from my iPod. Couples, and a few various singles. Basically pretty light stuff here. Dumb title, but I couldn't think of anything.


**So, I got this idea from one of Lady Liln's stories. Here are the rules:**

**1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, or whatever. **

**2. Put it on shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to  
that song. **

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3. **

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles. **

**6. Tag 5 more people! But I don't know who to tag, so I'm not going to.**

**These are mainly couple drabbles with one group, and two singles. Review, and tell me what you think! If this goes well, I'm going to do it for other things like HSM and Harry Potter.**

* * *

**1) Bleeding Love: Leona Lewis: (Quinn/Logan)**

She thought that when Mark broke up with her, she would never be open to love again. Then Logan happened to her. She wasn't prepared for it, but it turned into something beautiful. She never felt that way around anyone else. He made her happier than ever before. They kept it a secret for a very long time. When they finally announced it, their friends were shocked to say the least. They thought she had needed someone, and Logan was the first one she saw. They didn't see how they were meant for each other. Her friends urged her to break up with him, so her heart wouldn't be broken. People whispered, and cast looks of disbelief at them when they passed in the halls.

But she didn't care what anyone else thought or said. She loved him.

**2)Sweet Escape: Gwen Stefani: (Zoey/Chase)**

After all that had happened that year, she needed a chance to get away, to be able to think it over, and get her thoughts together. The whole year had passed in a blur, and she was still confused and couldn't believe some of the stuff that had happened.

She had found out that her best friend was in love with her. She got what seemed to be the best boyfriend ever. Then she broke up with him. Then Chase came back, and she found herself completely in love with him. On the side, her friends added to the drama and excitement. Quinn and Logan got together. All of them ended up suprisingly becoming friends with Vince Blake of all people. Logan had anger management classes. Michael made friends with a horse. A completely crazy year. She was still trying to catch up with everything.

Then her parents told her about Hawaii. This was her chance for a break to think, to be able to get to know Chase as a boyfriend. and just a chance for a sweet escape from everything.

**3) If I Had It My Way: Emma Roberts: (Lola)**

She hated drama. True she was an actress, and that's what she did. But when it was just pretend, and she didn't have to deal with the problems the character she was portraying did, it wasn't as bad. When her friends had one issue after another every week, it got a little annoying. She helped them out as much as she could, while hiding her annoyance. They had to make it much more of a big deal than it had to be. Logan and Quinn hid their secret for almost 4 months. It would have been so much easier if they had just admitted it. Zoey had her issues with Chase and James. Michael was just over dramatic about the whole roller coaster thing. They all made a huge deal out of Vince, when he was truly a nice guy.

The whole high school drama thing was so overplayed. She was sick of it. If it were up to her, she would make it so less complicated.

**4) That's My Goal: Wade Jed-Daniels: (Chase/Zoey)**

He was finished. Finished with skirting the issue, and being too scared to face it head on. He was finally going to get the girl. He was going to tell her that he loved her. He had waited for four long years. He was done waiting. He didn't care if she had a boyfriend, or didn't like him back. He was past caring. He just wanted to put himself out there, and hope for the best. It was a bold move, he knew, and could cost them their friendship, but it was that or keep on pretending not to care. No more making excuses or lying. He just hoped that it was enough, and that she would love him back when he told her.

That was Chase's goal.

**5) Almost Lover: A Fine Frenzy: (Lola/Michael)**

She had always liked him. A lot. He was funny, talented, sweet, and an all-around great guy. She was very good at hiding her feelings though. Too good. He had no clue. Eventually she started dropping hints. Flirting a little here and there. It was easy. They were very good friends. They clicked. She hoped that it would turn into something new though. She felt hope. He flirted back, or at least she considered it flirting. She opened herself up to him more than anything. She was so sure they were close, when he found someone else.

He left a deep scar without knowing. She never told him how much he hurt her. She had to watch them together all the time, and pretend she didn't care. He didn't seem to notice. But then again, that's what almost lovers always do.

**6) These Words (I Love You I Love You): Natasha Bedingfield: (Michael/Lisa)**

Music was the one thing that connected them better than anything. They enjoyed the same music, loved singing together, their dates ususally invovled musical theatre, and they were constantly making each other mix CD's. But when it came to telling him how she felt, she wasn't so sure. She never was the best with words. Of course she then turned to music. She combed her music, but couldn't come up with any songs that really described them. How could she tell him?

She started writing. It was pure and straight from the heart. She didn't go back in and try to fix anything. When she sang it for him, he scooped her up in a huge hug, and gave her a kiss that proved that he understood, and felt the exact same way.

**7) Gotta Go My Own Way: Vanessa Hudgens: (Zoey/James)**

She wanted to love him. She really did. He was nice, sweet, and almost perfect. But there was just something that wasn't right. Something was missing from their relationship. She knew that it couldn't be perfect, but it was as if she was expecting something more from him. That was perfectly ridiculous, because he already did everything and anything for her. But there wasn't that spark. She couldn't connect to him, and they were definitely were attracted to each other, but she felt as if they weren't really friends. They didn't know much about each other. She didn't know his greatest fear, closest family member, or even his favorite cereal. She didn't want to break up with him, but she could tell that it wasn't going to work out.

She had to go her own way.

**8) The Rose: LeAnne Rimes: (Quinn/Logan)**

She thought she knew love. She was wrong. Everything she thought that she had found with Mark turned out to be nothing. A one-sided attraction, where she expressed the only interest in the relationship.

With Logan, she was connected to him. They understood each other. Taking it slowly was best, because then their relationship, love, and compassion for each other was able to grow and be nurtured, making them stronger as a couple, and as individuals.

Their love grew almost like a rose.

**9) Who I Am Hates Who I've Been: Relient K: (Logan, with hints of Quogan)**

He used to be a jerk. Yes he admitted it to himself. He was the king of mean, always having a biting remark, a quick sharp comeback, and the below-the-belt insults. He didn't care what people thought of him, or the after-effects it had on others. It made him feel powereful, cool, in control, and like nothing could touch him when he was insulting people. Then he started realizing he was losing friends. People he used to be really close to, stopped hanging out with him, because he was so mean. Girls didn't clamor to him anymore. He was afraid of losing his close friends. It might actually drive her away He actually really listened to what he had said to Dustin, and felt a deep wave of remorse. He resolved to be a better person.

He knew it would be hard, but he didn't want to lose his friends, and didn't want to be remembered as Logan Reese: The good-looking jerk. He hated his old self, and wanted to change it.

**10) Everytime We Touch: Cascada: (Any pairing)**

When he slips his hand in hers. When she runs her fingers through his hair. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. A hug. A kiss. Walking arm in arm or hand in hand. Casually resing his arm on her shoulder. She leans her head on his shoulder. Eskimo kisses. Placing a finger on his mouth to shush him. Arms grazing in class. Piggy back rides. Picking her up and swinging her around. Holding her close when dancing. Hiting him when he says something dumb. Taping him on the shoulder. Breathing on her ear gently. Just sitting, leaning on each other.

Everytime they touch. There's that spark of electricity. Feeling the warmth of the other person. Wanting to stay wrapped in their arms forever.

* * *

**So what did you think? Are they any good? Sorry the last ones were shorter. I thought they turned out pretty good. R&R pretty please!**


End file.
